


Не вернуться

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: — Сэр, вам поступило голосовое сообщение.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Не вернуться

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа для личного писательского челленджа
> 
> **Задание:  
> **  
>  Стив/Тони (MCU).  
> Ключ: "И если я понимаю, что не вернусь"

— Пятница?  
— Да, сэр?  
— Мы можем как-то связаться с Землёй?  
— Установить постоянное соединение, позволяющее совершить звонок, не получится, однако есть шанс передать сообщение.  
— Голосовое или только текст?  
— Не могу сказать точно.  
— Что ж, давай попробуем по максимуму. Включай запись, Пятница.

***

Лучи яркого солнечного света проникли в комнату. Рассвет сегодня был воистину прекрасен. Солнце восходило и заходило, окрашивая небо в множество оттенков, ласкало теплом кожу и слепило глаза.  
Как будто ничего не произошло.  
Стив резче, чем нужно дёрнул за нить, опуская плотную штору и присаживаясь на кровать.  
Неделя выдалась напряжённой, приходилось решать разом множество вопросов, воевать с правительством и пытаться помочь людям. Времени на сон практически не оставалось, но это никого не волновало. Они всё равно не могли спать.  
В штабе мстителей было необычно пустынно и тихо. Как и везде теперь.  
Сегодня Брюс в ультимативной форме сказал, что им всем стоит поспать, пока они не свалились с ног и выдал всем по шприцу с зарядом снотворного.  
“Специальная разработка, помогает восстановить силы без каких-либо кошмаров и побочных эффектов. Даже на тебя должно подействовать, Стив”  
Стив покосился на лежащее на столе лекарство, никак не решаясь его вколоть. Ему казалось, что закрой он глаза дольше, чем на пару часов — обязательно произойдёт что-то непоправимое, ужасное, катастрофическое. Было тяжело.  
Они проиграли Таносу и его приспешникам, они многих потеряли из-за этого и каждому из них было о ком плакать. Они знали о потерях по всему миру, знали сколько людей потеряли тех, кого любили и всё это было из-за того, что они не смогли. Всё это многотонным грузом ложилось на плечи, прижимая к земле, но было и ещё кое-что.  
Ожидание.  
От Тони не было никаких вестей, но они молчаливо надеялись, что он жив.  
Они прилетели из Ваканды сюда не только потому, что это место было их домом, единственной точкой на всём земном шаре, где они ощущали себя в безопасности, но и потому, что надеялись, что скоро Старк вернётся сюда, отпустит пару шуток, способных разрядить напряжённую атмосферу, и скажет, что знает как всё исправить.  
Ну или хотя бы просто вернётся. Стив был бы согласен и на это.  
К чёрту, только тягостных мыслей о том, что Тони тоже мог развеяться, а последнее что сделал Стив, глядя ему в глаза — пробил щитом реактор и бросил в Сибири, ему не хватало — тогда он точно не сможет вколоть себе дурацкое снотворное.  
— Сэр, вам поступило голосовое сообщение, — ожил искин штаба, когда Стив уже занёс иголку над рукой. Не Пятница, нет, не Пятница. Пятница исчезла вместе с Тони.  
Стив тряхнул головой:  
— Включай.  
— Хэй, Роджерс, — раздалось из динамиков, и Стив вздрогнул, мгновенно вскидываясь. Это был голос Тони. Он жив? — Не знаю, дойдёт ли до тебя вообще это сообщение, но я всё равно попытаюсь. Я на космическом корабле, несущем меня на встречу с Таносом. Тут ещё Стрэндж — это вроде как величайший маг Земли, у него ещё на шее один из тех камушков, за которыми охотится Танос и злобный магический Сквидвард, пытающийся эту побрякушку отобрать хоть ценой жизни. — Стив понял, что не дышит и судорожно вдохнул. Это было не то. Это было до битвы с Таносом. Почему же оно пришло только сейчас? Тони вздохнул. — Этот приспешник — он силён. Очень силён, Стрэндж не смог справиться с ним. Нас всего двое тут, так что мы вряд ли сможем противостоять самому Таносу, — Тони звучал устало и обречённо. Внутри всё похолодело. — Я не вернусь, Стив. Я понимаю это, потому что буду бороться до конца. Я потяну время так сильно, как только смогу. Надеюсь, вы сможете что-то придумать.  
Знаешь, сейчас мне вспоминаются твои слова тогда, во время Альтрона. Про то, что вместе мы сможем победить, а если и проиграем, то это сделаем тоже вместе. Мне жаль, что мы не вместе сейчас, — Тони замолк. Стив отсчитывал удары своего сердца, бешено колотящегося где-то в горле. — Я прощаю тебя за все, и ты прости меня. Я обречён, но вы обязаны победить, вы же мстители. Позаботься о Пеппер и Паучке, Стив. И я л… не важно. Удачи тебе.  
— Конец сообщения, — оповестил искин.  
Стив не слышал.  
Он ощущал себя в вакууме, и он исходил из самого сердца. Пустота окружающего мира пробралась внутрь и разрослась, развеяв по ветру всё.  
Стив прикрыл глаза. Он потерял Тони. У него больше ничего не осталось.  
Надежды больше нет.

***

_Корабль Стражей галактики запросил разрешение на посадку через три дня. Ракета чуть не выбил дверь, уносясь в сторону площадки.  
Но когда трап открылся — наружу вышли только двое. Ракета задохнулся и вбежал в корабль, надеясь найти остальных, и через некоторое время послышался его душераздирающий вой, но Стив даже не заметил этого.  
Он ощутил себя так, словно вновь вмёрз в льды, обшаривая взглядом уставшего, осунувшегося Тони, тяжело опирающегося на девушку с синей кожей. Он не верил своим глазам.  
Тони был тёплым и нашёл в себе силы слегка приобнять его в ответ. Стив не мог вспомнить, как оказался рядом и сжал его в медвежьих объятиях.  
“Жив. Жив-жив-жив-жив-жив” — билось в голове.  
— Я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда, — прошептал он отчётливо дрожащим голосом.  
— Я здесь, Стив, — не громче отозвался Тони, прислоняясь лбом к его плечу. — И я вернулся._


End file.
